Skulduggery77
Skulduggery77 (also known as Skull, Skul, Da Skul, Skuldug, or Skully) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4, 2011. He has the rank Forestman, 46,331 posts, and over 1,783 likes received. He now uses his new account, skulduggery773. He used to be known in the LEGO Universe forum for fighting against the "I am famous" topics, and he made around 250 topics on that account. At one point he was the user with the second highest post count, though now he has dropped to eleventh. History Skul did not like the idea of fame in video games and on the LEGO Message Boards, so he began protesting against it. In the end, he made a topic titled "IM LEAVING!!!" to show how much he was against it. That topic became argumentative and in the end it became inactive, later revived as a chatroom. Around the same time, Bearby2 made a topic called "We need a leader," where skulduggery once again started an argument, and in the end the topic was locked with several pages deleted. Bearby hasn't been seen much since, and skulduggery regretted starting the argument. A few months later, he became friends with Seaside98 and Jediliam01, and began chatting in their chat room. He was hinted by a5637 that there was a user called KRRouse on another site. Skul went to that site, and contacted her. It was apparently KRRouse, the first Maniac. He asked her to stop in on the MBs, which she did. She posted on the account "KRRouse-2." On the new MBs, he originally enjoyed his time there. However, due to constant trolling by diglett809, and other users, Skul decided he could no longer take the MBs and deleted his account. Quotes *"What he said."- When quoting a post answering all questions on a quiz. *"DA SKULL IS IN DA HOUSE" *"The MBs are what the users make them." *"Be Quiet." *"I strongly dislike Legen- Oh, come on..." Trivia *He retired on October 4, inciting mixed feelings in many users. There were some topics asking him to come back. He came back soon afterwards, although it is still unknown whether these topics influenced him. *His username actually means "secretive and discreet actions." He got it from the book Skulduggery Pleasant. *He was a founder of LEGO43V3R, along with Wertys761. *He wrote a story called "ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories." He later wrote another story called "The Criminals- A story," a comedy about criminals failing. He had also began writing a story called "The Emperors Apprentice" in the Star Wars Forum. *He was also a strong supporter of user equality, and even owned an association to promote user equality. *He wished he could have changed his user name to "Lord Vile," a character from Skulduggery Pleasant. *His avatar looks much like the description of Skulduggery Pleasant from the books. Roleplay *He was the Leader (And Founder) of Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2 in LoTRRP. *He was in the Superheroes Roleplay as a character based on Skulduggery Pleasant, in the custom hero HQ. *He was in the Dwarf HQ in Kingdoms Roleplay, as a slightly crazy dwarf. *He was semi-active in the Makuta HQ in Bionicle RP. *He was active in the Hero Factory Lounge for a while, before the topic became inactive. *He was a wizard at Hogwarts in Harry Potter Roleplay. *He was the founder of the Brickz Hotel, and Lake Lego-O in City Roleplay. He was also in the Detective HQ there. *He was the owner and founder of the Skeleton HQ in Classics RP, as well as being the founder of "Western Town RP" and he was part of "ORDER OF THE STAFF." *He was in the C.O.M.B in Agents Roleplay. *He was the founder of the "StarShip Nexus" in LURP. *He used to be active in the Fangpyre HQ in the Ninjago Roleplay Subforum, and was active in the Ninjago BBQ House. *He was semi-active in the EMPIRE HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Original Saga forum. *He was active in the Sith HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Clone Wars as Darth Fury. Topics *"BE WHO YOU ARE-a roleplay" was a fast growing Roleplay in the MESSAGE BOARDS forum. *"THE ANY USER MB HALL O FAME" *"MB SCHOOL" *"YOUR MB LIFE-a half RP" *"THE MB DETECTIVES" *"DA BEST QUOTES ON THE MBS" Records *Most posts in a normal day: 1004 *Most posts in a week: 3404 *Number of topics: 170+ Gallery Skulduggery77 6.png Skulduggery77 2.png Skulduggery777.png Skulduggery77 12355 posts.png Skulduggery77 - Old Timer.png Category:MLN Band User Category:Forestman